This invention relates generally to radios, and, more particularly, to a portable radio for easy transportability.
The use of portable radios by individuals is wellknown. Joggers, people out walking, bicyclists and others make extensive use of portable radios for listening to music, news and the like while engaging in such activities.
Portable radios typically comprise a body, which houses the electronic components necessary to receive a commercially transmitted radio signal and to amplify the same. The radio further includes an earphone assembly, comprising a headband to which at least one speaker adapted to fit in the ear of the listener is secured and means for conveying the amplified signal to the speaker.
While there is such wide-spread use of portable radios, none of these radios, to the Applicant's knowledge, provide a space for storing the earphone assembly when the radio is not in use. Consequently, there is a jumble of wires and headsets which are usually tangled and require considerable time to sort out when it is desired to subsequently use the radio.